Futanari Outbreak
by Jeffery Mewtamer
Summary: It has been centuries since a Wizard was last intimate with a female, be they witch or human, and it turns out there is a reason beyond the Wizard World's isolationg from both the Witch and Human Worlds. What happens when a young Wizard Prince ignorant of this reason expresses his feelings for the human girl who captured his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own or have a lisence for Ojamajo Doremi or any of its Characters, places, or items. It is own by Toei Animation, Bandai, and any relevant lisencees. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story.

You may freely redistribute this work, in whole or in part, as written or altered. All I ask in return is that no copies be placed behind a pay wall and that all redistribution give credit to the original author.

Content Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction; any similiarity to real-life events or persons is purely coincidental. The following is a work of fantasy; if you desire to emulate the acts described, you should consider seeking psychological help especially if the acts in question would be illegal in your jurisdiction.

The following contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read such material, or it is illegal for you to read such material, you should leave this page or delete this file immediately.

Content Warnings specific to this story: Female-to-Futanari Transformation, loliFuta on Loli, LoliFuta on LoliFuta, Penis Growth, Possible pregnancy in later chapters.

Content warnings specific to this chapter: No futa, Shota on Loli

Author's Notes: Compared to my other multi-chapter work(Cathouse MAHO-Dou, link in my profile), this one will likely be a bit more outlandish and disrespectful of canon while having more of an overarching plot, even if said plot is as simple as "one of more earlier chapters have to happen for this chapter to make sense" This fic will probably have more romance than Cathouse, and I have a few couples and trios already decided, but I am open to suggestions for other groups and/or one night stands. As it stands, Akatsuki is the only character beyond the Ojamajo and their classmates I plan to get involved in this story, so sorry to any Flat4xOjamajo fans who want to see some FujioXHazuki, LeonXAiko, and TooruxOnpu action to go with this opening AkatsukiXDoremi chapter.

I do think this is my most romantic sounding piece of work thus far, and I do have two more chapters of this story written, though I need to write a few more chapters to set them up.

This first chapter takes place between Sharp 47 and 48, but most of the fic is set during Motto.

Anyways, enough of my ramblings, on to the smut.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 1: The Heroine and the Prince

Doremi Harukaze is lying on her bed reflecting on the Battle she and her friends had against the FLAT4 and their subsequent journey into the Wizard World to save Hana when she hears a tapping sound at her window. Snapping out of her thoughts, the odango headed girl walks over to her window and opens it to find Akatsuki standing in midair just outside.

Her eyes turning into hearts as pink as her apprentice uniform, the young red head says cheerfully, "Akatsuki-kun! Please come in." Without any hesitation, the purple-haired wizard levitates through the window and comes to land on the floor of the girl's bedroom before she speaks again, "To what am I owed the honor of a visit from the Wizard Prince."

Letting out a nervous giggle, Akatsuki responds, "No need for the formality Doremi-chan, feeel free to address me the same as when you thought I was just an ordinary human." Shifting to a more serious tone, he continues, "As for why I am here, I wanted to apologize for my part in trying to kidnap Hana-chan..." Stepping closer to Doremi and placing his hand to her chin, lifting her face so that the two lock eyes, he continues tenderly, "Plus, I was hoping to express my feelings to you before the King has the opportunity to issue any decrees that might seperate us for the foreseeable future."

Going into full lovestruck mode, Doremi places one hand to her cheek and closes her eyes as a blush spreads accross her features. She waves her other hand in a dismissive gesture as she speaks, "Don't worry about that, you only did what you thought was best for your kingdom. Besides, its not your fault that Ojiji was being an idiot and nearly brought Witches and Wizards into war over his foolishness. Now, what was that about your feelings?"

His eyes glistening with tears of joy, he asks, "Would you mind showing me your Witch Apprentice uniform?"

Somewhat confused, Doremi respondes, "Sure..." before grabbing her Rythym tap from her desk and beginning her dance-like transformation sequence. As she finishes, she shouts, "Pretty Witchy Doremi-chi!" before taking her usual post-transformation pose.

Awestrucked, Akatsuki speaks, "Pretty doesn't do you justice, you're beautiful Doremi-chan, and that outfit suits you much better than your human attire."

Putting both of her gloved hands to her rosy cheeks and letting out a giggle, she responds, "Now your just flattering me."

Walking up to her, he pulls her into a hug as she looks up, locking her own eyes with his. Lowering his head, he whispers in her ear, "It's the truth, you are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on." With that, he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. At first, her eyes go wide at being kissed by a boy and on the lips no less, but she soon relaxes into the kiss, her eyes drifting closed and wrapping her arms around the one holding her as she enjoys the feeling of his lips against hers. Before long, their lips part, allowing their tongues to intertwine.

As the two continue their french kiss, Akatsuki uses his magic to remove their clothing, the stray strands of hair on his forehead twitching as he does so. This leaves him in nothing but a pair of plain white boxers, and while her hat, gloves, and boots remain, Doremi is no less functionally nude as only a pair of pastel pink underwear resembling a mixture of ordinary panties and boxer-briefs with a simple ruffle around the waistband and legholes still covers the apprentice's torso.

Lowering his hands to cup her bottom, he silently prompts her to wrap her legs around his waist as he moves towards her bed, laying the girl on her back before lying on top of her being careful not to crush her under his greater weight. Breaking the kiss, he moves down to suckle at her neck, as she speaks through pants, "Wait a minute, Akatsuki-kun."

Concern on his face and in his voice, he locks eyes with the girl of his desires before speaking, "Is something wrong, Doremi-chan? I thought this was the kind of thing humans did to express their love towards each other."

Face red and with a clenched fist to her mouth, Doremi replies quietly, "This is how human's express the deepest kind of love, and I do love Akatsuki-kun like that... Its just, my parents and sister are in the house, and I don't want them discovering us like this."

Smiling, the wizard replies, "No need to worry, before I even knocked on your window, I used magic to freeze time for everyone except you and me. We should have plenty of time to enjoy each other before the spell wears off." Any further protests from the pink witch are drowned out by a moan of pleasure as Akatsuki latches on to the nipple of her not yet budding breasts. After a minute or two of sucking an licking at one nipple, he gives the same treatment to its twin before tracing a line of kisses down to her navel.

Swirling his tongue in that small indentation of flesh, he sends the young witch into uncontrolable tremors accompanied by bouts of compulsive laughter. In between her giggles, Doremi manages to choke out, "Akatsuki-kuuun! that tickles!"

Meanwhile, Akatsuki thinks to himself, 'she sure looks cute when she is being tickled.' Deciding its time to trade one pleasant torture for another, he continues down and soon meets the waistband of her undergarment.

Slipping his fingers under the waistband, he pulls the girl's unusual underpants down her slender legs, making sure not to snag them on her boots before discarding them. Gazing upon her bald pubic mound and perfectly formed labia, slightly puffy and glistening with lovejuices from her arousal, he whispers, "You're sacred place is just as beautiful as the rest of you." causing her already rosy cheeks to turn a deep red. Leaning in and inhaling, he continues, "and your scent is heavenly." the girl's blush spreads accross her entire face. Leaning in even further to give her slit a tentative lick, he finishes, "and you taste as good as you smell."

With every inch of exposed flesh now lit up such that her hat, gloves, and boots look pale by comparison, and he suspects even what her gloves and boots cover to be quite rosy, Akatsuki tosses the girl's legs over his shoulders as he grabs her hips and lifts her rear until only her shoulder blades and head remain on the bed, her torso almost vertical in being held upsidedown.

As Akatsuki begins to slowly lap away at her folds, Doremi thinks to herself, 'I've never even touched myself down there except for personal hygiene and now the only boy to ever return my affections is licking me...' She looses her train of thought as he discovers her clitoris and begins sucking on it, sending the girl into tremors anew, but this time accompanied not by the laughter of a ticklish girl, but by the moans of a maiden in ecstasy. Fearful that his grip might fail, she wraps her legs around his neck as if holding on for dear life while being sure not to dig the heels of her boots into Akatsuki's exposed flesh. Feeling compelled to do something with her gloved hands, she brings them to caress her flat chest, gently pinching her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

Akatsuki continues his ministrations until he senses that she is on the verge, but instead of sending her over, he decides to leave her with feelings of hunger and anticipation as he lowers her back to the bed and untangles her legs from around his neck.

A pouting Doremi asks, "Why did you stop? That felt really good."

Leaning against the wall and with a smile on his face, Akatsuki replies, "It's your turn to explore my body."

A smile lighting up her features, the odango headed girl gazes upon Akatsuki, realizing this is the first time she is seeing what he was hiding under that longcoat. She figures his build to be about average considering the boys in her class, fit with no signs of excess body fat, but no defined musculature either. The awestrucked girl can only whisper, "so handsome..." Letting her eyes wander downward, she notices a prominant tent in his boxers and finds herself subconsciously licking her lips.

Crawling over to him, she straddles his lap, letting her dripping sex rub against his clothed erection. Resisting the temptation to impale herself upon his member without even bothering to remove the cotton barrier between them, she places her hands on his shoulders and captures his lips in another passionate kiss. As she does so, he brings his hands to the girl's rear and begins kneading her half-moons, all the while fighting his own urges to bury himself in her depths.

Breaking the kiss, Doremi lowers her head to suckle at Akatsuki's neck, and unlike when she interrupted him when his mouth had been on her neck, he basks in the sensation of her lips against his throat. A quite noticeable mark remains on his neck when she moves downward to give attention to the wizard's nipples.

After finishing with her lover's chest, Doremi decides she's had enough of playing it slow, and goes straight for Akatsuki's boxers, quickly removing the cotton garment from his pelvis and legs. While the wizard's erection is rather modest at only four inches in length and less than an inch accross, the pink apprentice finds herself salivating at the sight as if it was a large plate of the finest steak. Wiping the drool from her face, Doremi reaches a hand out to Akatsuki's penis and wraps her delicate fingers around it. As she begins stroking his shaft Akatsuki, who has so far silently enjoyed the girl's ministrations, lets out a long moan. Smiling she increases the pace of her handjob as she begins to fondle his hairless scrotum.

Spurred on by his ever increasing moans, Doremi gives Akatsuki's tip a tentative lick before commenting, "Its not as good as steak, but your penis is still delicious." With that, Doremi takes the entire head of Akatsuki's manhood into her mouth and begins bobbing her head up and down. Before long, she is taking his entire length into her mouth with every bob of her head.

Feeling himself close to orgasm, Akatsuki yells, "Stop Doremi-chan!" as he pushes her head away from his throbbing member.

Looking dejected, Doremi asks, "Did I do something wrong, Akatsuki-kun?"

Seeing the look on Doremi's face, Akatsuki pulls her into a hug before speaking reassuringly, "Not at all. In fact, it felt too good for words. I just didn't want to lose my load down your throat."

Melting at his words, Doremi returns the hug before whispering, "Oh, Akatsuki-kun." She then gives him a quick kiss before pulling away. Laying on her back with her head resting on her pillow, she spreads her legs and reaches her arms out in invitation.

Kneeling between her legs with his erection pointed at her virgin entrance, Akatsuki leans over before asking, "Are you sure you want this Doremi-chan?"

Her voice full of lust, Doremi replies, "Yes Akatsuki-kun! I've never wanted anything more. Make me a woman. Make me YOUR woman!" Grabbing hold of his penis, Akatsuki begins gliding his tip up and down Doremi's slit, prodding her entrance, but not yet penetrating her. Whining in protest, Doremi begs, "Akatsuki-kuuun! Please stop teasing me and stick it in. I want, no I need to feel you inside of me."

Grinning ear to ear, Akatsuki replies, "Doremi-chan looks really cute when she's begging." Before the witch apprentice can retort, he rams his penis into her virgin passage. When his penis meets her maidenhead, instead of the barrier being ripped asunder painfully it seems to dissolve from contact with Akatsuki's pre-cum adding a pleasant tingling sensation to the feeling of fullness the girl recieves from being penetrated.

As Akatsuki fully seats himself within her depths, Doremi wraps her arms and legs around him as she lets out a pleasured gasp. Akatsuki takes this as an opportunity to capture her mouth in another passionate kiss, initiating a wrestling match between their tongues as he savors the feeling of her tight velvety warmth wrapped around his manhood.

Desperate for friction against her vaginal walls, Doremi tries thrusting her hips against Akatsuki's, but her efforts prove futile as the wizard prince has her pinned in a manner that offers her no freedom of movement. Breaking the kiss, Doremi speaks in a lustful whine, "Please, Akatsuki-kuuun! I need to feel you moving inside me. Having your length buried in my depths without any thrusting is torture."

Akatsuki's member twitches at her words, but its not nearly enough to scratch the sexual itch Doremi is being made to endure. In a tender, yet confident tone, Akatsuki reiterates, "Doremi-chan is reaaly cute when she's begging." As he says that, he begins to withdraw his member from within her at a torturously slow pace while keeping all but her limbs immobile.

With only his cockhead still within her, Akatsuki becomes as motionless as a statue. Instead of filling her with a sense of anticipation, this only causes Doremi's irritation to boil over as she shouts, "Dammit Akatsuki! If you don't stop with your teasing and fuck me properly, your testicles are going to have a very unpleasant meeting with the heels of my boots when I get out from under you."

Realizing that he has pushed his luck too far, a sweatdropping Akatsuki whispers, "Doremi-chan is also cute when she's angry, in a scary sort of way." Not wanting to give her time to get angrier and not wanting to risk her wrath turning to physical violence especially since he knows he couldn't bring himself to fight back against her, he buries himself within her once again, another gasp of pleasure escaping from her throat, though with an obvious undertone of anger. He begins to repeatedly withdraw himself from her depths, only to hilt his member within her once again.

As he settles into a moderate rythym, he speaks apologetically, "Sorry for letting my teasing get out of hand. Can you ever forgive me?"

As her angered expression melts into one of love and affection, Doremi replies, "Of course I forgive you, Akatsuki-kun..." letting a dark undertone enter her voice, "but if you ever torture me like that again, I'm using magic to cut off your penis and make it my personal dildo."

Not sure if the threat is genuine or merely in jest, Akatsuki replies nervously, "I guess I better thoroughly satisfy you then." With that, he picks up his pace.

Now that her anger has passed and she can focus on the pleasure between her legs, Doremi notices that she feels much fuller than when Akatsuki first penetrated her, and that it feels like he is reaching deeper with every thrust and stretching her passage wider with every thrust. Her voice a mixture of excitement and nervousness, she asks, "Is Akatsuki-kun 's penis gr-growing inside me?"

Smiling ear to ear, the Wizard replies, "It is." Sitting up to give Doremi a clear view of where they are joined an pulling out til only the head is still inside her, she can see that his penis has at least doubled in both length and width since he first penetrated her. Speaking again, Akatsuki explains, "I don't know about human males, but for Wizards, our erections start out small and grow gradually during intercourse. I should continue to grow as long as we are joined." Noticing a fearful expression on Doremi's face, he adds, "but don't worry, unless I wanted to inflict pain upon you, it shouldn't grow any faster than your internal walls can stretch to accomodate."

Staying upright, Akatsuki grabs Doremi's hips and begins thrusting anew. As he does so, her eyes are fixated on where his penis is disappearing into her depths only to reappear a second later. Even knowing that he is getting thicker with every thrust, the growth of his member and the adominal bulge it creates when buried within her is nearly imperceptible. Smiling ear to ear and trying to sound cutesy, Doremi says, "Amazing! Akatsuki-kun's penis keeps getting bigger, but Doremi-chan's pussy keeps on taking it all in." With that, the girl closes her eyes and allows the sensations to wash over her.

After a minute or two, Akatsuki lowers Doremi's rear end to the bed before withdrawing completely, his now 3 inch wide and 9 inch long penis leaving a gaping hole between Doremi's thighs. Pouting, Doremi asks, "Akatsuki-kuuun, why'd you stop? Please stick it back in."

Sitting with his legs crossed and propped up on his arms, Akatsuki replies, "I thought Doremi-chan might like a turn on top."

Sitting up and crawling forward to straddle Akatsuki's lap, his tip lined-up with her opening, Doremi places her gloved hands on his shoulders before saying, "Why didn't you say so before pulling out?" With that, she simultaneously captures his mouth in a kiss and drops her hips to impale herself once again on his length. Maintaining lip contact, she begins riding his penis with reckless abandon

The pace the witch apprentice sets is more than Akatsuki expected, and it is not long before the wizard prince exclaims, "Doremi-chan! I-i'm gonna cum!"

Caught up in the moment, Doremi replies, "Yes, Akatsuki-kun! Flood my womb with your semen!" With that, Akatsuki grabs her rear tightly as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Seconds later, with one final thrust, the two lovers climax in unison, a thick jet of semen shooting up through her cervix as her passage constricts to prevent any leaking out.

As she comes down from the high of her first orgasm, a sense of worry descends upon Doremi. The girl speaks nervously, "A-Akatsuki-kun, i'm not mad at you for cumming inside me, and I do want to bear you children someday, but I'm not ready to get pregnant and I think you might have just fertilized one of my eggs."

Rubbing her back soothingly, Akatsuki replies, "I thought you might feel that way, and I came prepared." Laying her on her back and withdrawing from her passage, a deluge of semen following his penis, Akatsuki places a hand over her lower abdomen, right above where her uterus is. His hand glows and the stray hairs on his forehead twitch.

Confused, Doremi asks, "What did you do?"

Akatsuki replies, "The spell I just cast will prevent you from getting pregnant from this encounter while preserving some of my sperm to ensure that I am the sire of your first born child."

Eyes closed and with blush stickers on her cheeks, Doremi replies, "Was preserving your sperm really necessary? Couldn't you just give me a fresh load when we decide we're ready for children?"

Sadness in his voice, Akatsuki replies, "I don't know when, or even if, we will again be able to see each other. I might be prince, but even I cannot rebel against the king and he might forbade me to be anywhere near you until the day I ascend the throne. At least this way, you will always have the expression of my love with you, waiting for the day you are ready to accept it."

Tears in her eyes, the mostly naked girl throws herself at him and wraps her arms around his neck, sobbing into his bare shoulder. "I-I do-don't want Akatsuki-kun to leave me-me." she manages to strangle out.

Putting up a strong facade, he wipes away her tears before speaking, sadness still evident in his voice, "I don't want to leave you either, but this is a situation that I cannot control. But I promise, I will come back to you as soon as I can."

Calming down somewhat, Doremi replies, "Really?"

Akatsuki replies, "Really. Now let's get cleaned up before the time stop I did wears off and you have to explain a naked boy in your bedroom to your parents."

Giggling, the girl begins looking around for her rythym tap, which she finds on the floor next to her bed. Summoning her Poron, she casts a spell, "Pirika pirilala peperuto! Clean us up and return our clothes." In a storm of pink musical notes, sweat and leftover semen vanishes from their skin and the bedding as the dress and undergarments of her unifrom rematerialize on her body and Akatsuki's usual outfit rematerializes.

Pulling the apprentice into one final hug, Akatsuki speaks, "Its time for me to go. Farewell, Doremi-chan, until we meet again." He gives her a chaste kiss before walking towards the window.

As he readies to jump out the window and take flight, Doremi says, "Farewell, Akatsuki-kun, until we meet again." With that , the wizard departs, neither of them aware of the full ramifications of the sexual act they performed. 


	2. Excerpt from CSTM

Copyright Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from the writing of this story. You may freely redistribute this work.

Content Disclaimer: This is a fictional work of fantasy containing sexual content.

Please see full disclaimers at top of Chapter 1.

Content warnings specific to this chapter: No sex, pseudo medical information.

Author's Notes: This is less a proper chapter and more an explanation of the fictional sexually transmitted "disease" that is the driving idea behind this story, framed as an entry from a fictional medical database. Please note that none of the characters in the story knows this information and are too busy enjoying themselves to care about the weirdness going on with their budding sexualities.

Futanari Outbreak by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: Excerpt from the Catalogue of Sexually Transmitted Magic

Condition Name: Futanarism

Origin: Unknown, but suspected to be closely related to the origin of all wizard magic.

Prevalence: Present in all Flower-Born Wizards, No known extant lines in Witch or Human populations.

Known Tranmission Media: Seminal Fluid, Vaginal Secretions, blood.

Known Infection Sites: Skin, Lining of the vagina and uterus, lining of the rectum and colon, lining of the mouth, throat, and esophogus.

Can be Transmitted from Mother to Child in the womb: Yes

Symptoms Exclusive to Males: None

Symptoms exclusive to females:

The Clitoris grows by a few orders of magnitude, encasing the urethra in the process. When finished, it is indistinguishable from a male penis. Being by far the most noticeable symptom, this is why the condition was dubbed futanarism.

The Ovaries undergo restructuring that allows them to produce sperm and seminal fluid. Tubes analogous to the Vas deferans grow to connect the altered ovaries to the urethra.

Since females lack a Y chromosome, futanari can only produce X-sperm. Coupled with the almost perfect transmission rates between partners during copulation and from mother to child during pregnancy, Futanari can only sire more Futanari. Futanari can only birth sons if the sire is male, and even daughters sired by men will be born as futanari if the mother is infected.

The normal menstral cycle is disrupted. Instead, the Uterine lining shall remain in a perpetual state of being ready to accept an embryo, and the altered ovaries will ovulate at least once a week. Since the period from fertilization to implantation can take longer than a week, A second ovulation can occur after the first egg is fertilized but before implantation. As a result, twins and triplets are much more common with futanari mothers than with normal females.

Infected females will not undergo menopause, and those infected post-menopause shall undergo a rejuvenation of sorts.

The walls of the vagina and uterus gain extreme elasticity. Exact limits are unknown, but a virgin futanari's vagina can be stretched without pain to a size sufficient to allow passage of a 30 cm sphere and immediatedly contract to firmly grip an ordinary pencil. A never stretched futanari uterus can accomodate being pumped full of 12 liters of fluid in under a minute and return to its unstretched size upon being drained. As a result, pain during childbirth is almost unheard of in futanari and many find various forms of extreme penetration enjoyable.

The cervix becomes capable of forming watertight seals either on its own or around any convex object.

There is no mechanism to prevent futanari from impregnating themselves.

Symptoms common to males and females:

Severely heightened sexual desire, bordering on bouts of nymphomania at times.

The Penis of infected individuals will grow in length and width during any penetrative act. The penetrated partner's ability to comfortably stretch to accomodate tends to be a natural limiter to this growth, but sadism in the penetrating partner or masochism in the penetrated partner can override this limit.

The penises of infected individuals posess a bulbus glandus or knot, similar to those found in canid males. However, infected individuals have some control over whether they knot with their partner, and the knot generally won't swell if it would cause pain to the penetrated partner.

Infected individuals produce greater volumes of sperm and seminal fluid. Some ejaculations are measured in gallons, though the penetrated partner's ability to accomodate the volume tends to be the limiting factor.

The skin, urinary bladder, and lining of the digestive tract gain elasticity comparable to that found in the vaginas and uteruses of infected females.

Those born with the condition are prone to precocious puberty, with most reaching sexual maturity by age 5. There is insufficient data to determine if this holds true for those infected prior to pubescence.

Treatment: There is no known cure, and even strong magic can only suppress the futanari transformation for short periods. 


End file.
